homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Home Alone
Home Alone is an American written and produced by John Hughes and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film stars Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister an 8-year-old boy, who is left behind when his family are on a trip to Paris. While initially by himself, he is eventually greeted by two burglars, Harry and Marv, who are played by Joe Pesci and Daniel Stern, respectively. Plot The McCallister family prepares to spend Christmas with Peter and Frank's brother, Rob, in Paris, France. They gather at Peter and his wife Kate's home in Chicago the night before their flight. 8-year-old Kevin, Peter and Kate's youngest son, finds himself the subject of ridicule by his cousins and siblings. As the family rushes around the McCallister home, packing their things, a supposed police officer stands in the foyer, trying to find an adult to speak to. Kevin complains to his parents about his uncle Frank and he is told to pack his suitcase. However, his siblings refuse to help him. Kevin goes to his older brother, Buzz, who tells him and their cousin Rod McCallister that their next-door neighbor, Old Man Marley is the "South Bend Shovel Slayer," who supposedly murdered his family and half of the people on the block in 1958. Buzz tells them that he salts the neighborhood sidewalks with the remains of his victims, which then turn to bodies, then mummies. A Little Nero's Pizza man arrives at the home and waits alongside the supposed police officer. Frank comes and takes the pizza, but leaves the responsibility of paying for it on his brother and does not stay around to speak to the supposed officer. Peter speaks to the officer, who asks about the security of their home and he is taken by Buzz to go eat pizza. During dinner, Buzz feigns vomiting on the floor after eating Kevin's cheese pizza on purpose. Kevin runs over and tackles him, pushing Buzz back, accidentally spilling milk on the airline tickets and passports. Kate eagerly breaks up the scuffle, pays the pizza boy, and tells the supposed officer of their vacation. He tells her the home "is in good hands" and leaves. Kate takes Kevin to the third-floor bedroom of the house as a punishment, where Kevin wishes his family would disappear. During the night, high winds pick up, causing a tree branch to fall over and land on an electrical wire, resulting in a power outage. The family sleeps in and desperately rushes to pack their stuff to catch the vans that will take them to the airport. Mitch Murphy, a neighbor is mistaken for Kevin in a head count, and the family hastily depart to the airport. Kevin wakes up to find the house empty as the family's flight takes off. Upon realizing he is home alone, he is overjoyed to find that his wish came true and begins doing whatever he wants, such as jumping on his parents' bed and getting into Buzz's belongings, including his BB gun. He then eats junk food as he watches Angels with Filthy Souls, a film that ultimately startles him and he calls for his mother. During the flight, Kate realizes that they have left Kevin behind. Meanwhile, Kevin sleds down the stairs in his home and out the front door. After her realization, Kate is comforted by the family, who offer nothing that soothes her guilty conscience. The "Wet Bandits" Marv and Harry – the latter happening to be the supposed police officer – observe the neighborhood, planning robberies around the security information Harry has gathered about each home. Kevin sleeps whilst How the Grinch Stole Christmas plays on the television. Harry and Marv attempt to break in, but Kevin hears them and turns on a light, causing them to flee as he hides under his parents bed. Once the family is in Paris, Kate calls the police in Chicago, has Peter book a return flight, and has Frank's wife, Leslie call everyone in Kate's phonebook. Deciding he is no longer afraid, Kevin comes out of hiding and goes outside, declaring that he is not afraid anymore. However, he encounters Old Man Marley and screams in fear before running back inside. Kate reaches the Village Police Department on the phone and requests them to send someone to check on Kevin and tell him that the family will be returning home. However, the department misunderstands her inquiry at first and finally sends an officer, who knocks on the door, but Kevin is too afraid to answer the door. The officer judges that there is nobody home and the house is secure. Kate and Peter attempt to book a return flight back to Chicago, but find that everything is booked. She decides to stay at the airport to be on standby in case a seat opens up as the rest of the family goes to Rob's. After showering, Kevin uses his father's grooming products, including his aftershave, causing Kevin to scream from the burning sensation. He then goes to Buzz's room and tries to climb the shelf to reach his "life savings," but causes all of the shelving to fall. Kevin notices the Wet Bandits' van in the Murphy driveway and notes that he thought the Murphy family had gone to Florida. As the burglars ransack the Murphy home, they hear a message on their phone from Peter that indicates that the McCallisters are not home. Kevin goes to a drugstore to buy a toothbrush and asks if it is approved by the American Dental Association. As the store's staff tries to find out, Old Man Marley enters, causing Kevin to run from the store, unintentionally shoplifting the toothbrush. A police officer chases Kevin, but loses him at an ice-skating rink. Kevin walks home, dismayed that he has become a criminal. After Marv leaves the water running in the Murphy home – much to Harry's disapproval – they argue and almost run over Kevin in their van. Kevin recognizes Harry and starts to run as the suspicious burglars follow him. He reaches a church and loses the bandits by posing as part of the church's Nativity scene display. He then runs home, declaring he will be ready when the burglars return. Later that night, the burglars arrive outside the McCallister home, but Kevin has constructed an elaborate silhouette display, making Marv and Harry think there are people there. In Paris, the McCallister family watches It's a Wonderful Life as Frank brings out shrimp, ignoring Rob's wife Georgette, who says the shrimp was to be eaten later. Peter tries calling someone on the phone to assist in reaching Kevin. Kevin's sister, Megan, expresses her worry about Kevin to Buzz, but he insists that their brother will be completely fine. Kevin orders a pizza and directs the pizza boy to the back door as he plays and pauses Angels with Filthy Souls, convincing that the character in the film is speaking to him and, eventually, shooting at him, making the pizza boy flee the property. After much haggling, Kate convinces couple Ed and Irene to give her their seats on their flight to Dallas. Meanwhile, Kevin watches Johnny Carson on television and begins to regret his wish. In the morning, as Kevin readies himself for the day, he lipsynchs to the Drifters' version of "White Christmas" and once again screams from his father's aftershave as Buzz's tarantula roams after escaping as a result of Kevin breaking the shelving. Kevin goes to the grocery store, where he encounters a skeptical cashier. As he walks home, the grocery bags break. He then returns home and does laundry. Harry sends Marv to check the house. Kevin, noticing Marv's presence, turns on Angels with Filthy Souls and enhances the film's sound of gunfire with firecrackers in a pot. This scares Marv away from the home, who reports the events of Angels with Filthy Souls to Harry, believing they actually happened inside the home. Kate eventually reaches Scranton, but there is no flight to Chicago available. Desperate to return home, she is overheard by Gus Polinski, the "Polka King of the Midwest" and his band, the Kenosha Kickers, who are driving to Milwaukee after their flight was canceled. He offers to allow her to ride with them in a van, dropping her off in Chicago along the way. Kate accepts the offer and rides with the polka band. On Christmas Eve, the burglars sleep in their van outside the home until they notice Kevin cutting down a tree and figure that he has been deceiving them. As Kevin decorates the tree, he sees Harry's reflection in an ornament and feigns calling for his father. He opens a window and overhears Marv and Harry planning their break-in to the McCallister home at 9:00. Kate rides with the band as they play "Deck the Halls" in the van, Gus offering to let her play his clarinet. Kevin goes to a Santa Claus actor and requests he ask the real Santa to bring his family back instead of presents. Kevin goes to the church, where he sees a local choir perform and encounters Old Man Marley, coming to discover that he is actually a very friendly man and that none of the rumors about him are true. Kevin learns that Marley has been estranged from his son for quite some time, thus separating him from his granddaughter, who is singing with the choir. Kevin urges Marley to make amends with his son for Christmas. His own spirits lifted by encouraging Marley, Kevin returns home to prepare a series of booby traps about the house before 9:00 pm. Harry and Marv taunt Kevin at the kitchen door and he shoots Harry in the crotch with Buzz's BB gun through the dog door. Marv sticks his head into the dog door and is shot in the forehead. Harry goes around to the front door, but slips on the icy stairs. Marv does the same at the basement steps, sliding down them to the door and struggles to stand up in the frozen ground. Harry again attempts going up the front steps, but falls again. Marv finally manages to stand and enters the basement. When he tries to turn on a light bulb, he instead pulls an iron down the laundry chute and is hit in the head. Harry once more attempts to get up the stairs and is successful. He grabs the doorknob, which burns his hand, which he cools in a pile of snow. Marv struggles up the tar-covered basement steps – losing his shoes in the process – and falls down them after stepping on a nail. Harry breaks in through the kitchen door, but his head is burned by a blowtorch as he enters. He then cools his head in the snow. Meanwhile, Marv leaves the basement. Harry charges through the kitchen door, knocking down the blowtorch, and angrily asks Kevin where he is. Marv heads to a window. Kevin taunts Harry, who then walks into sticky plastic and has feathers blown onto him. The barefooted Marv enters through the window, stepping on glass ornaments. The burglars join back up again and slip on Micro Machines. They then try chasing Kevin up the stairs, but are hit by paint cans, which knock out Harry's gold tooth. Kevin calls the police, reporting a burglary in the Murphy home. The burglars chase him and Marv manages to grab his leg on the attic steps. Kevin grabs Buzz's tarantula and put it on Marv's face, allowing him to escape. Marv screams and throws the tarantula on Harry as Kevin ziplines to a nearby treehouse. Marv, trying to hit the tarantula, then hits Harry with his crow bar. After and angry outburst from Harry, the bandits pursue Kevin again as he reaches the treehouse. They try climbing over to the treehouse, but this is foiled by Kevin cutting the rope with a pair of hedge clippers, causing them to be swung into the side of the house. Kevin then flees to the neighboring Murphy home's basement. However, the Wet Bandits ambush Kevin at the top of the basement steps. They discuss doing the same things to Kevin that did to them, Harry threatening to first bite Kevin's fingers off, but Marley sneaks in and knocks them out with his snow shovel, thus saving Kevin's life, and takes Kevin home. Shortly after Kevin is returned home safely, Harry and Marv are arrested. Additionally, the police have now become aware of every house the Wet Bandits have targeted due to Marv's habit of leaving the household's water running as a "calling card." Kevin then places some cookies and milk on a table, having set up Christmas all by himself. Kate talks with Gus, guilty of leaving Kevin behind. Gus insists that she is not a bad parent compared to any of those in his band and he recounts a story of leaving one of his children at a funeral parlor. Kevin wakes up the next morning and calls for his mother, but is disappointed to find he is still alone. Kate then arrives and the two reconcile just before Peter and Kevin's siblings arrive, having caught the flight Kate did not want to wait for. Kevin reveals to them that he had gotten groceries for Christmas, but more or less "just hung around" while his family was away. Peter finds Harry's gold tooth as Kevin goes over to the window and smiles upon discovering that Marley took his advice, and watches as he and his son reunite and reconcile. While hugging his granddaughter, Marley looks up, sees Kevin and, smiling, waves to him as a sign of thanking him, and Kevin waves back. Buzz interrupts Kevin's musings by calling out, "Kevin, what did you do to my room?!" causing Kevin to run away. Cast *Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister *Joe Pesci as Harry Lime *Daniel Stern as Marvin Murchens *John Heard as Peter McCallister *Roberts Blossom as Old Man Marley *Catherine O'Hara as Kate McCallister *Angela Goethals as Linnie McCallister *Devin Ratray as Buzz McCallister *Gerry Bamman as Frank McCallister *Hillary Wolf as Megan McCallister *John Candy as Gus Polinski *Larry Hankin as Officer Balzak *Michael C. Maronna as Jeff McCallister *Kristin Minter as Heather McCallister *Daiana Campeanu as Sondra McCallister *Jedidiah Cohen as Rod McCallister *Kieran Culkin as Fuller McCallister *Senta Moses as Tracy McCallister *Anna Slotky as Brooke McCallister *Terrie Snell as Leslie McCallister *Jeffrey Wiseman as Mitch Murphy *Virginia Smith as Georgette McCallister *Matt Doherty as Steffan *Ralph Foody as Johnny *Michael Guido as Snakes *Ray Toller as Rob McCallister *Billie Bird as Irene *Bill Erwin as Ed *Gerry Becker and Victor Cole as Officers *Porscha Radcliffe and Brittany Radcliffe as The Cousins *Clarke Devereux as Officer Devereux *Dan Charles Zulcoski as Pizza Boy *Lynn Mansbach as French Woman *Peter Siragusa as Lineman *Alan Wider as Scranton Ticket Agent *Hope Davis as French Ticket Agent *Dianne B. Shaw as Airline Counter Person *Tracy J. Connor as Cashier *Jim Ryan as Jimmy *Kenneth Hudson Campbell as Santa Claus *Sandra Macat as Santa's Elf *Mark Beltzman as Stosh *Ann Whitney as Drugstore Clerk *Richard J. Firfer as Store Manager *Jim Ortleb as Herb *Kate Johnson as Police Operator *Michael Hansen and Peter Panteleo as Airport Drivers *Jean Claude Sciore as French Gate Agent *Monica Devereux as Flight Attendant Edited for Television When it aired on Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, NBC, AMC or ABC Family, some scenes were edited like: * When Kevin asks Buzz if he could sleep in his room to avoid sleeping with Fuller (who wets the bed when given a lot to drink), Buzz usually says: "I wouldn't let you sleep in my room if you were growing on my ass!", but in some instances, he will say "I wouldn't let you sleep in my room if you were growing on my butt!". Trivia * When Kevin asked if he could sleep in Buzz's room, Buzz called him a "phlegmwad" which means a jerk or prick. * When Kevin tackled Buzz on spilled milk, Peter threw away Kevin's plane ticket. * Even thought the McCallisters apparently flew from Chicago O'Hare to Paris-Orly, they actually landed at O'Hare. * Even though Frank is acting like a jerk when he tells Peter, "you be positive, I be realistic", since their plane leaves in forty five minutes, he is actually right, it takes at least thirty minutes to get from Winnetka to O' Hare and they have fifteen people trying to make an international flight. * When Kevin zip lined across his yard, it was clearly a stunt double. * When Marv was walking through the snow, he was wearing rubber feet. * Also, when Marv stepped on the ornaments, the ornaments were made out of glass candy. * There is a cut scene were Rob and Georgette are welcoming the family with a poster but, the clan rushes through the sign, ripping it. * When it shows Kevin on a sleigh about to ride out the front door, it is obvious that the angle Kevin is at should make him crash into the wall. * When Kevin speeds out the front door on the sleigh, there is no way he can get a lot of elevation since the stairs leading up to the front door are very small. * Catherine O'Hara revealed in 2014 that Macaulay Culkin still calls her "Mom." * The picture Kevin finds of Buzz's girlfriend was a picture of a boy made up to look like a girl because director Chris Columbus thought it would be too cruel to tease a girl in that manner. The boy that was used in the photo was the art director's son. * The movie that Kevin watches on video tape is not a real film, but footage specially created. It was called "Angels With Filthy Souls." Along with other similar era references in the movie, this is a play upon the movie Angels with Dirty Faces (1938) starring James Cagney. * John Candy improvised all of his lines. * Marv's lines, "Why the hell are you dressed like a chicken," and, "Maybe he committed suicide," were improvised by Daniel Stern. * During rehearsal for the scene where Harry attempts to bite off Kevin's finger, Joe Pesci actually bit Macaulay Culkin, leaving only a small scar. * Joe Pesci kept forgetting that he was filming a family movie during his character's on-screen outbursts, so director Chris Columbus advised him to say "fridge" instead of "fuck". The bandits have fallen for Kevin's booby traps: Harry: *#Icy Stairs (front) *#Scorching Knob *#Blow Torch Entrance *#Wrapper Face & Feather Covering *#Bungee Trip Marv: *#Icy Stairs (back) *#Iron-Bulb Switch *#Tar Stairs & Nail Step *#Deadly Ornaments (this trap only works when bare-footed) *#Spider Face Both: *#Gunshot Surprise *#Toy Car Slip *#Paint Can KO *#Wire Cut-Off Gallery 1253 Home Alone 1990.jpg|Family Fun Edition DVD cover Home Alone Marv-Needle.jpeg Home Alone Rod-1.jpeg Home Alone- MJ.jpeg Home alone uncle frank.jpg Home alone ver2.jpg Home alone 3.jpg Home alone 6.jpg Home alone 5.jpg Home alone 5.png Kevin McCallister Portal.jpg Home Alone Slider.jpg 1687-8694.gif 18639-8694.gif 16490-8694.gif 6673-8694.gif 73762-8694.gif Johnny.png 73775-8694.gif 40824-8694.gif 13696-8695.gif 2615-8694.gif 3941-8694.gif 896-8694.gif 40808-8694.gif 73776-8694.gif Paint cans.png Sports figures.png Kevin putting tar on the stairs.png Spider 10.png Category:Films